


Into the Light

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Hermione and Rabastan bring theeir relationship into the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, but checked several times.

**Title:** Into the Light  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan Lestrange  
 **Prompt:**  After dark  
 **Word Count:** 289  
 **Rating:** M15  
 **Warnings:**  mentions of sex/sexual situaations  
 **Summary:**  Hermione and Rabastan bring theeir relationship into the light.  
 **Author's notes:** Not beta'd, but checked several times.

 

  


To everyone Hermione Granger was a proper young witch. She wasn’t interested in going out and partying all night, not interested in splashing her private life all over the Wizarding world, and certainly not interested in having sex with a dark haired ex-Death Eater she was supposed to be rehabilitating.

  
They were, however, wrong on the last account. Many days after night had set they had met and worshipped each other’s bodies. At first it was to get him out of her system, but then she actually started enjoying it. She gave him every part of herself and he in return bared his soul. 

  
Rabastan Lestrange was nothing like his brother who had been a staunch follower of the late Dark Lord; in fact, Hermione found he only joined because his brother had made him.

  
The more frequent their after dark encounters became, the less they revolved around sex, and the more they were about enjoying each other’s company. Each had found that they had many things in common and that they could hold an intelligent conversation without getting into an argument. 

  
On their first anniversary Rabastan had prepared a romantic meal at Lestrange Manor and had decided to ask Hermione to marry him. When he got down on one knee in front of her she was stunned but recovered enough to say a croaky ‘yes’.

  
“Are you ready for this?” Rabastan asked concerned about his fiancée.

  
“More than ever.” Hermione replied.

  
They walked into the Potter’s house hand in hand, the small contact giving each other the courage they need.They would no longer have to share their love after dark, but in the light with the people they loved, and the people who learned to accept them.

  
  



End file.
